Juegos del hambre versión FT
by Dalloway Hiker Fliky
Summary: Juegos del hambre. Donde vivir es ganar y perder es morir en el intento. Bajo las miradas eufóricas de todos, este año, ¡No se sabra quien ganara! Hay unas peleas mortales, algunas más que otras, un padre, una hija, un chica, un chico, todo esto y más ¡EN LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE 2012! Parejas: Las que se conocen pero una principal.
1. Los elegidos

**Hiker: Hace mucho sin aparecer. En fin, este fic, consta de 2 versiones "Hetalia" y "Fairy Tail."**

**Itering: Comienza ya!**

**Hiker: Por falta de presupuesto yo sere la gran presentadora X3 ¡ComeNcemos! ¡los juegos del hambre! *Suena la canción de Kuuso Megurian* Cada cosa a sus respectivos dueños X3.**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.**

**DISTRITO 12.**

Una noche relajada… Demasiado. Una chica rubia de gran figura se divisaba en el bosque cantando… A su lado otra chica más pequeña, se podía divisar de 8 años de edad de cabello azul amarrado en dos colas y ojos castaños como los de la rubia.

-Lucy-nee, tú crees que… ¿Algún día nuestro sueño se hará realidad?-Pregunto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Lo dudo, pero…-Sonrió para sí.-¡No perdamos las esperanzas!-Grito feliz viendo a la menor y dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Lucy-nee… Quiero que sepas que yo… ¡Te quiero!-Grito viéndola con una sonrisa igual y abrazándola.

-Yo igual…-Murmuro cerrando los ojos.

La peli azul cayó rendida a los pocos minutos al sueño, la rubia unos segundos después igual. Sonriendo las dos.

Al siguiente día, ambas despertaron dándose cuenta de la hora, y salieron corriendo al lugar donde se supone que les tomarían la información. Para lo más ansiado en cualquier distrito y a la vez temido.

Llegaron y se colaron en la fila nerviosamente, la rubia agarro a su hermana de la mano y sonrió abiertamente.

Pasaron horas y al fin fue su turno. La peli azul estaba aterrorizada el hecho de perder sangre le era escalofriante.

-¡Tranquila! Solo es un piquete ¿Okey?-Dijo para guiñarle el ojo.

La menor sonrió y asintió, seguía ella, la chica al sentir el dolor punzante en su dedo índice hizo una mueca de dolor. La rubia hizo lo mismo y salieron de allí corriendo a su lugar, siendo separadas por las personas.

-¡Lucy-nee!-Grito la oji castaño.

La rubia le hizo un además de que se tranquilizara y que pensara positivamente para volver a guiñarle el ojo.

En el gran escenario una chica de más o menos 21-23 años entro. Sin decir nombre, la chica misteriosa sonrió y comenzó a hablar.

-¡Bienvenidos! La selección a los juegos, donde vivir es ganar, y perder es morir en el intento. ¡Se realizara ahora!-Grito con entusiasmo.

Se dirigió hacia un bote repleto de papeles y prosiguió sonriendo.

-¡La seleccionada como niña es…!-Grito la señora.- ¡Lucy Heartfilia!-Nombro mirando a todos lados.

-¿Y-y-yoo!?-La rubia se asusto, busco a su hermana con la mirada y la encontró llorando.

Luego pensó que no era tan malo, mejor ella, que su hermana, luego el temor fue sustituido por alegría y marcho feliz al escenario.

La señora sonrió satisfecha y prosiguió.

-¡El elegido como niño es…!-La señora agarro de otro bote un papel y al leerlo se sorprendió.-Parece que esta vez han sido dos niñas…-Menciono.

Lucy borro su sonrisa, sintió miedo por lo que iba a decir.

-¡WENDY MAR-No escucho más cayó de rodillas lágrimas bordaban por sus sonrojadas mejillas.

La rubia sintió como si el corazón se le rompía. Otra rubia de cabello más largo y con un gran vestido la miro y cayó en cuenta era ella… Alzo la mano antes de que la peli azul entrara al escenario.

-¡YO ME OFREZCO EN SU LUGAR!-Grito la rubia.

Yendo derecho al escenario sin ningún temor.

-Wendy-chan…-Llamo esta al estar en las escaleras y toparse con ella.- ¡Tu hermana quiere que vivas! Hazlo.-Concluyo para ir corriendo al micrófono.- ¡Vamos a ganar!-Grito cuando estuvo frente a este.

La señora salió de su shock y atino a decir solamente.

-¡QUE VIVAN LAS ELEGIDAS!-Y ahí fue.

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir, algunos quedaron asombrados, la valentía de ambas chicas era impresionante.

La rubia había dejado de llorar. Sonriendo abiertamente de nuevo.

-Si… ganaremos…-Murmuro.

-¡Ven!-Grito la otra elegida ayudándola a pararse.

-Gracias…-Dijo y la abrazo.

-No hay porque…-Dijo ella después de salir de su sorpresa al ver a esta abrazándola para sonreír igual.

Pasaron dos días luego de eso. Ambas chicas estaban nerviosas, un día más y partían. Pero sonrieron ante todo.

Lucy que era la rubia, se preguntaba ¿Cómo estaba su hermana? ¿Estaría bien? Quería saber. Pero se dijo asi misma que pase lo que pase todo estaría bien.

Pero luego se puso a pensar la otra chica y ella no se habían presentado. Y decidió ir con ella. Ya quedando frente a ella le puso la mano.

-Me llamo Lucy Heartfilia.-Dijo con una sonrisa. La otra chica igual sonrió y tomo la mano de Lucy.

-Michelle Lobster.-Se presentó.

Y sin decir más ambas se miraron. Su parentesco era demasiado para ser completas desconocidas. Pero no les importo. Por lo menos no a Lucy.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVV.**

**Distrito 11.**

**-¡Los elegidos son..!-Grito una joven con un micrófono repleto de brillos.**

**Distrito 10.**

**-¡Aquí comienza su aventura….!-**

**Distrito 9.**

**-¡Dependeremos este año de…!-**

**Distrito 8.**

**-¡Rogaremos! ¡PORQUE ELLOS NOS TRAERAN LA VICTORIA!-**

**Distrito 7.**

**-¡No pueden perder! ¡Sigan vivos! ¡…!-**

**Distrito 6.**

**-Los voluntarios son…-Dos alzaron la mano ante lo dicho.**

**Distrito 5.**

**-¡No sean nenas! ¿Quiénes querrán hacer esto?**

**Distrito 4.**

**-Y asi comenzaremos los juegos del hambre…**

**Distrito 3.**

**-Todo está en sus manos. Si fracasan, yo mismo me encargare de ir y matar a sus aliados.**

**Distrito 2.**

**-No tienen el porque hacer amigos. Jueguen haciendo alianzas.**

**Distrito 1.**

**-Más les vale no perder, idiotas.**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVV.**

**Hiker: A los que no entendieron lo último es porque ya igual decidieron. Osea…. ¡Ustedes véanlo ya lo verán!**

**Itering: Hay una sorpresa creo en el cap 8.**

**Hiker: ¡Ojala les guste!**

**FLIK-BYE.**

**PD: El de Hetalia se hara este mismo día y las historias no serán iguales. En el de F.T se actualizara cada semana. **


	2. La historia del D13

**Hiker: ¡Agradezco los 3 comentarios! ¡Por ustedes eh decidido continuar hoy!**

**Itering y Kami: RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS…**

**Okami: 1: ****Cristi Sora Dragneel:**

**¡Que bueno que te guste! Eso me hace muy feliz! =D lo continuare para que sigas leyendo! X3.**

**Kami: 2: ****MajoDragneel:**

**Ehm… Si perdon por no ponerlo muy claro… Pero ya lo veras. Pero las principales son las más obvias del anime y el manga. Pero hay una muy clara.**

**Itering: 3: Sora Eucliffe:**

**Si… se me ocurrio de la nada… Hace como 4 meses me la pase planeandolo. X3. Yo tampoco me lo creo *O* pero ya vez X3. Gracias por ponerme en favoritos me da felicidad (¡URESHIIi!). Yo pensaba otra cosa pero se me ocurrio ya que en el anime Michelle se vuelve muñeca-chan y hayyy cosha coshota me dio en mi gran kokoro koruro! Y pues respecto a eso… Aclarare dudas de una vez, el fic en si es un NaLu, pero entiendo que hay fans del GraLu y StiLu, asique voy a poner las 3, como que momentos de los últimos dos. Pero en sí es un Nalu. Y gracias por tu review, ¡Me da más coshota en mi kokoro koruro! Arigatou! Espero sigas leyendo.**

**Hiker: Sin más que contestar ¡Espero tener más lectores x3! ¡empecemos!**

**Kami, Itering y Okami: ¡Haii!**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VV.**

**DISTRITO 12.**

**ANTERIORMENTE. **

**-Me llamo Lucy Heartfilia.-Dijo con una sonrisa. La otra chica igual sonrió y tomo la mano de Lucy.**

**-Michelle Lobster.-Se presentó.**

**Y sin decir más ambas se miraron. Su parentesco era demasiado para ser completas desconocidas. Pero no les importo. Por lo menos no a Lucy.**

**AHORA…**

Luego de la presentación, demasiado corta, Lucy se dirigió a la sala seguida de Michelle, pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una persona de alta edad y un cuerpo generosamente bien trabajado que traía una capa y audífonos con punta de oro.

-Hora de partir. Vámonos.-Informo y las jalo a ambas.

-¡H-hey! ¿Qué rayos quiere decir con eso?-Pregunto Lucy intentándose zafar del chico.

-Señor, creo que podemos caminar.-Dijo Michelle con una mirada fría.

La persona mayor simplemente las dejo caer obedeciendo al comentario de Michelle, esta no salía de su temperamento frío y se le quedaba mirando, en cambio Lucy se acomodo la ropa y protestaba.

-Bueno, ahora que ya las deje caminar, vamos.-Informo una vez más fríamente.

Lucy dejo de protestar y le siguió, Michelle hizo lo mismo. Luego de caminar hasta la entrada de aquel edificio, fueron llevadas a un avión que estaba casi en despegue. En la entrada de este se veía a la misma señora de antes con una sonrisa.

Cuando estaban frente a esta, el tipo paro y estas le imitaron nada más.

-Buenos días, espero que no les haiga hecho algo Luxus-san, es que hoy esta de mal humor.-Informo sin borrar la sonrisa.- Me llamo Mirajane Strauss. Un placer.-Se presento inclinándose en forma de saludo.- Yo seré su representante.-Dijo abriendo los ojos dejando ver que estos eran azules.

-Entren.-Obligo Luxus amenazándolas con la mirada.

-Cálmate por favor, Luxus-san.-Dijo la mujer.

Las dos chicas se miraron confusas y entraron sin empeorar la cosa siendo seguidas por los mayores.

Ya adentro ambas fueron obligadas nuevamente a sentarse, cosa que hicieron sin ningún problema, la mujer estaba parada y a su lado el rubio que solamente se sirvió Whisky en una copa y cerró los ojos.

-Perdónenlo, el es, Luxus Drehar, el anterior ganador de los H-G.-Informo Mirajane.

-¿Eso significa…?-Comenzó a preguntar Michelle.-¿Qué el Distrito 12 si gano una vez?-Termino con curiosidad.

-Sí, pero como dijiste, solo una.-Le respondió Mirajane.

-¿Qué posibilidades tenemos de ganar?-Pregunto Lucy esta vez.

-Ninguna.-Respondió Luxus.

-Si tienen oportunidad, pero Luxus ha ganado por patrocinadores. Asi que esto se puede llamar como un juego donde lo importante es ser apreciado.-Respondió de otra manera Mirajane pensativa.- Asi que tienen que dar un buen espectáculo en las cosechas de los tributos.

-¿Cosechas de los tributos?-Preguntaron al unísono las dos rubias.

-Es donde, los participantes de cada distrito, están encima de carrozas con un tema.-Explico Luxus.

-¿Un tema? ¿Cómo cuál?-Preguntaron nuevamente al unísono esta vez mirando a Mirajane dudosas.

-Como, de que se hará tu carrosa, osea… se podría decir como un carnaval donde se ve el potencial de los distritos. Luego de eso viene el entrenamiento.-Dijo con severidad Mirajane.

-¿Entrenamiento?-Pregunto Lucy desconcertada.- ¿Para qué?

-Pues, para muchas cosas, pero, este juego igual es de supervivencia, podrías llamarlo como un "Survival Game" donde ganar es vivir. Y morir es perder en el intento.-Hablo la peli blanca con ligera tristeza.

-El entrenamiento es lo más importante. Pero si quieren ganar, consigan patrocinadores y todo bien. Después del entrenamiento que consta de 1 mes, se les deja a ustedes en un bosque materializado con tecnología y toda la cosa, estarán allí 7 días, pero hay animales no distinguidos que fueron creados por tecnología igual.-Informo esta vez Luxus mirándolas con frialdad.

Las dos chicas iban a preguntar una cosa más, pero en ese momento el avión paro. Solo oyeron a Mirajane y a Luxus decir.

-Que comiencen.-Inició Luxus.

-Los juegos del hambre.-Siguió Mirajane.

-Y que la suerte.-Le siguió Luxus.

-Este siempre de tu lado…-Concluyeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Ambas bajaron del avión con nerviosidad, pero luego de escuchar los aplausos al entrar a ese estadio. Se dieron cuenta, no había el porque temer. Sonrieron nuevamente. A lo lejos en una parte del estadio oscura se veía a un chico.

-¿Por qué sonríen como ella? ¡YO LAS MATARE CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS!-Grito el chico y salió enojado.

Del otro lado en una parte igual oscura se veía a una chica.

-Lucy… Heartfilia… Tú…-Murmuro con tristeza espiándola. Luego cuando vio que se fueron a sus habitaciones ella igual se fue.

En cambio Lucy y Michelle simplemente fueron guiadas por Luxus y Mirajane a otro edificio en frente del estadio, el piso constaba de 13 pisos y a ellas les toco el número 12. Antes de que vieran sus habitaciones, Michelle tuvo una duda.

-Mirajane-san, Luxus-san, si son 12 distritos ¿Por qué hay 13 pisos?-Pregunto la rubia.

-Pues, en realidad eso es porque antes había 13 distritos, pero llegaron los Días Oscuros… y…-Respondió Mirajane pero no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima al recordarlo.

-¿Le sucede algo Mirajane-san?-Pregunto Lucy al ver a esta llorar.

-Es que, Mirajane era del distrito 13, de hecho ella inició la revolución, porque habían matado a sus padres, ella tenia como 5 años cuando los perdió y entonces juro que se vengaría, desde entonces ella decía en las calles que había que revolucionarse, pero un día, ella tenía ahora 14, cuando la atraparon y obligaron a participar por su distrito en ese momento me dijo que un chico que se veía más grande participo por decisión propia también. El chico se llamaba Fried Justice. Mirajane gano en realidad el juego completo, Fried y ella solo quedaban pero no lo quería matar entonces un oficial dijo que Mirajane gano y se llevaron a Fried a no se donde. El D. de Mirajane inició una revolución pero perdieron. Es lo que todos los del estadio temen que pase nuevamente.-Concluyó la historia Luxus.

Mirajane asintió mirando el suelo.

-¿Tú como la sabes?-Pregunto Lucy.

-Supongo que lo vistes.-Intento adivinar Michelle.

-No, me lo dijo cuando yo gane por el D.12 y ella se volvió representante de este mismo D.-Dijo Luxus.

-Mirajane-san. ¡Tranquila! No hay el por que estar triste. Ya veras que…-Decía Lucy pero fue detenida por Michelle que la miro aun con pocas lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Yo la mate! ¡YO MATE A MI HERMANA DEL D.1 SOLO PARA MI *UTA VENGANZA!-Grito y salió corriendo.

-Mirajane-san…-Murmuro Michelle con preocupación.

Lucy la miro preocupada y Luxus se paro en ese instante.

-Tranquilas, si quieren ganar, yo las apoyare, es lo que dijo mi padre, nunca hay que ser negativos.-Dijo Luxus para sonreírles.- Ahora vuelvo.-Dijo corriendo en dirección a la de Mirajane.

-Entonces ganaremos… por ti Mira-chan…-Murmuraron las dos para sonreír después.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV V.**

**Hiker: Osea. Quería hacerle un pasado triste a Mira Mira. Y me dolio mucho el kokoro al hacerle eso **

**Itering: En fin. Espero que les guste lo que Hiker escribió y pues…**

**Okami y Kami: *Jugando video juegos* ¡Konbanwa! No… ¡Sayonara!  
Flik-Sayonara! **


	3. 1ra muerte

**Hiker: Y de neuvo subo Contiii! X3**

**Itering: La cautivaron X3.**

**Kami: Eso es un poco raro en ella. Nunca ha subido 3 caps en un solo día.**

**Hiker: Yey! Okami E Itering!**

**Okami e Itering: RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS…**

**Okami: 1: Aankaa.**

**Hiker: ¡Una nueva lectora O.O! *O* Dios me quiere! En fin! Aankaa-chan gracias! Que bueno que te gusto y si bien tristona la historia! ¡Soy una maldita emo !**

**Kami: Demasiado. 2: MajoDragneel:**

**Hiker: ¡Otra vez yoou! ****¡Mi loved lector! Okno X3. ****Shiii! Sigue leyendo *O* Emborrachate con este fic! Oko noX3.**

**ADVERTENCIA: MUERTE DE PERSONAJE.**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.**

**ANTERIORMENTE….**

**-Mirajane-san…-Murmuro Michelle con preocupación.**

**Lucy la miro preocupada y Luxus se paro en ese instante.**

**-Tranquilas, si quieren ganar, yo las apoyare, es lo que dijo mi padre, nunca hay que ser negativos.-Dijo Luxus para sonreírles.- Ahora vuelvo.-Dijo corriendo en dirección a la de Mirajane.**

**-Entonces ganaremos… por ti Mira-chan…-Murmuraron las dos para sonreír después.**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.**

**AHORA…**

**Distrito 1.**

En el primer piso del edificio en la recamara 1, se veía a un peli rosa sentado en la cama con mirada seria y enojada. El peli rosa suspiro y poso sus manos detrás de su nuca aun acostado, acto seguido otra persona entro por la puerta.

-Natsu-san.-Llamo una peli rosado.

-Chelia-chan, perdóname…-Se disculpo el peli rosa sin mirarlo.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto desconcertada.

-Por nada en especial, solo perdóname.-Dijo para luego levantarse.

La chica solo asintió confusa. El peli rosado salió de la habitación dejando a la chica sola. En ese momento la chica sintió una mirada ¿De quién si estaba sola? Solamente sintió la mirada. Con nerviosidad se volteo. Y sin ver al chico se fue a su alcoba.

Antes de entrar a esta misma, la peli rosa sintió de nuevo la mirada. Estaba harta, desde que llego, alguien estaba posando su vista en ella, ¡Ese maldito depravado la vigilaba! La sangre le hervía del coraje.

Sin decir nada se tranquilizo y salió del edificio, faltaban 2 horas para que se preparen para el desfile de cosecha. Se sentía muy… libre, apenas salió, se fue al estadio, donde ya no había nadie, ya que al parecer había terminado la presentación. Luego de las cosechas era la entrevista.

Luego sonrió con el pensamiento de que se estarían cambiando y poniendo relleno en todo, una carcajada sonó por todo el estadio.

Y recordó su promesa…

_Flash Back._

_Se podía ver a una Chelia de estatura menor, como de 4 años._

_-¡Chelia-chan!-Grito otra joven de al parecer 8 años._

_-¡Sherry-san!-Grito la peli rosa menor yendo a abrazar a la mayor._

_Luego de que Chelia se tranquilizo Sherry recordó el ¿por qué? había ido. Y miro a la niña seriamente._

_-Chelia-chan, prométeme una cosa.-La niña la miro desconcertada y asintió. La chica igual asintió y prosiguió.- SI algún día te escogen para los juegos, recuerda, ¡Gana!-Grito lo último con seriedad que le dio miedo a la pequeña.-¡Pero no te asustes! Que hay muchas personas que quieren, asique…-Iba a seguir pero miro a la niña llorar._

_La peli rosa mayor simplemente sintió pena, solo quería decirle eso, porque ella era la siguiente y se tenía que ir._

_-Solamente prométeme que no permitirás que mueras fácilmente.-Hablo luego de un rato la mayor._

_La menor simplemente la miro aun llorando, y vio la sonrisa llena de honestidad de la chica, y los lloriqueos fueron sustituidos por alegría._

_-¡ES UNA PROMESA!-Y ambas entrelazaron los meñiques._

_Y en ese momento Sherry salió de la habitación._

_FIN FLASH BACK._

Sonrió al recordar. Jamás lloraría, ya que igual fue una promesa, y aunque si llorara, jamás saldría de ese lugar, jamás les daría lastima alguna a alguien.

Y de nuevo sintió la mirada sobre ella.

Se volteo totalmente llena de furia y no vio nada de nuevo. ¡DIOS! Pensó. Estaba sola en un estadio, y se sintió mareada. Tenía que aguantar por lo menos hasta ganar, no podía defraudar a Sherry. ¡Eso Jamás!

Alzo el puño, la victoria era para ella, ¡La necesitaba y asi podría ver a Sherry a la cara y decirle que gano!

Por alguna razón sintió dolor. ¿Dolor?

Se volteo no había nadie nuevamente ¿Entonces?

¿Dolor en el corazón?

¡Imposible!

Sintió que algo estaba mal y salió del estadio pero tropezó con alguien.

-Disculpe, no veía por donde caminaba.-Se disculpo apenada.

-Cállate idiota, si asi eres fuera del juego ¿Cómo serás dentro?-Pregunto el chico que era más alto que ella por centímetros.

-¿A quién le llamas idiota?-Pregunto alzando la mirada con enojo.

-A ti, porque solo veo una.-Contraataco el chico.

-No necesito pelear con alguien del D.2.-Informo la chica.

-Tranquila que pronto no lo harás más.-Menciono el peli blanco.

-¡Lyon-sama!-Grito una peli azul.

-Juvia deja de correr, y no hagas tanto escándalo estúpida.-Dijo el llamado Lyon.

-Juvia lo siente…-Murmuro cuando llego con ellos.

-Si, si ya cállate y vámonos.-Dijo alejándose del lugar con frialdad.

Cuando el chico se fue, Juvia, la peli azul, miro a Chelia con otra cara. Totalmente distinta a la de la torpe de antes.

-Yo te ganare, y al final, solo quedaras tu muerta en el suelo, todo por Lyon-sama.-Dijo con frialdad mirándola de la misma manera.

-Sigue soñando.-Murmuro.

La peli azul simplemente la ignoro y salió de allí con la misma sonrisa torpe siguiendo al peli blanco.

La peli rosada al ver que se fue solamente le saco la lengua. Eso era infantil, pero ella lo sabia… Lo sabia… ¡Era casi imposible ganar! Ya que ella estaba allí… Ellas mejor dicho. Dos de las más sádicas. "Minerva" y "Kagura." Era una casi como un suicidio. D.3 y D.4. Era mejor tener cuidado.

Se volteo dispuesta a irse pero sintió un dolor en su pecho, lo miro y una espada estaba atravesada. Miro enfrente…

-Na…Natsu…-San…-Fue lo único que llego a decir.

-Con esto, traeré a la que tenía planeado traer. No tengo nada contra ti o eso. Perdona.-Y sin más salió corriendo del lugar. Se pudo divisar una lágrima en el aire… Era de Natsu.

En verdad lo lamentaba.

Pero…

No… No podía morir no ahora…

-She…rry.. yo…-Escupio sangre y caia lentamente.-…quería que me….aghh… valo..ra..ras…-Murmuro.-Mi…amada…prima...Te…-Sonrió y lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

Sin decir más cayó al suelo.

Una rubia que iba pasando por ahí paró en seco cuando la vio. Ahí estaba ella… tirada en el suelo, con los ojos abiertos, una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y de su boca sangre salía, de su pecho una espada atravesada tirando sangre y el pecho sangrado, tirada, con una mano en el estomago y otra en el suelo abierta. De su falda cayó una cadenita. Tenía un dije de corazón de los que se abren y este abierto, la foto de corazón izquierdo era ella, la del derecho era alguien más alta y casi igual que ella.

La rubia grito.

-¡ESTA BIEN?! ¿OYE?-Preguntaba moviéndola, pero no había señal alguna de vida.

De la puerta del estadio alguien entro corriendo.

-¿Quién grito? ¿Estas bi…?-Paro en seco también al ver a la rubia llorar y a la chica con sangre.-¿Tú… la… mataste?-Pregunto el peli café que tenía una gorra y un suéter con jeans negros.

-¡NO! Cuando pasaba por aquí, vi dos personas salir, pensé que había problemas otro salió luego de ellos y yo entre corriendo, ya que el anterior tenia sangre en la mano.-Dijo Lucy con aun lágrimas.

-¡Vamos a llevarla con su D!-Grito cargándola.

La rubia asintió y la siguió sin nada que decir.

Llegaron al D.1 y le explicaron lo que paso. El representante tardo en entender, y entonces tuvo que llamar a una persona que traiga a una chica. El castaño y la rubia salieron de ahí para seguir con su tour sin tocar ese tema y volvieron a sus pisos correspondientes.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVV.**

**Hiker: Me dolio. Pobre Chelia no se tenia la culpa **

**Itering: Noppi.**

**Kami: Peor ya vez.**

**Hiker: Lo se…**

**Okami: Tranquilos, tranquilos.**

**Flik-Nooo…**


	4. Se acerca el Desfile de tributos

**Hiker: No te puedo decir es una sorpresa! ****X3.**

**Itering: RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS!**

**DJ: 1: Sora Eucliffe.**

**Hiker: Volviste *O*! OwO shiii! No importa. Ya se… como dije antes ¡Soy una maldita emo! X3! Siippy! De hecho en el cap 5 habra apariciones y menciones de StiLu. Yey! Sientete happy! *o*! Si, al parecer habrá un trío FriedxMirajanexLuxus. Igual yo… Okno X3 Cap 3!**

**Kami: Nuevamente ella. 2: Sora Eucliffe.**

**Hiker: ¿Otra? O.O! Omg… Estoy.. tan horranda… ya no soy escritora de porquería ! Ya se… Pero era por el trama, ya que va a venir alguien –jujuju- =3. Como dije antes, no puedo decirlo. Es sorpresa. Y si, ya se! Es la primera vez que le pongo asi, (Aunque solo tenga un fic de F.T ¡Pero tendre más!) Lyon-sama! Es un maldito hijo de… ¡Su mama! X3. Que mmalllote! Pero muere y esta trágico… Y gracias X3. Y por cierto, la misteriosa, NO soy yo, no te lo imagines, ya que yo soy peli roja no castaña.**

**Okami: Nueva. 3: ValeRyoda03.**

**Hiker: ¡DIOS TE AMO! X3. Que bueno que te guste, me alegro con mi gran kokoro! X3.**

**Todos: Sin más que decir. ¡COMENCEMOS!.**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.**

**ANTERIORMENTE…**

**La rubia asintió y la siguió sin nada que decir.**

**Llegaron al D.1 y le explicaron lo que paso. El representante tardo en entender, y entonces tuvo que llamar a una persona que traiga a una chica. El castaño y la rubia salieron de ahí para seguir con su tour sin tocar ese tema y volvieron a sus pisos correspondientes.**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.**

¿Qué horas serían? No lo sabía. Tenía un mal presentimiento…. Uno muy malo. Atrasaron la fecha del Desfile. Eso era malo.

¿Por qué?

Michelle miro la ventana del cuarto con un deje de preocupación. Entonces vio como alguien salía de un coche negro. Una chica de cabello rojo intenso, y ojos cafés con un cuerpo de envidia, vestía con una ropa japonesa y tenía una katana con funda floreada en la mano. Miro de nuevo sus ojos. Ese semblante serio en su rostro le asustaba.

Daba igual. Salió en busca de Lucy. Tenía un mal presentimiento. ¡MUY MALO!

Antes de salir y dejar de ver la ventana vio como la chica peli roja tropezó con alguien. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, ¡ERA LUCY! ¿Qué hacia corriendo? Bajo corriendo.

Llego, y vio como sacaba aquella katana enfundada aun y le apuntaba.

-¡DETENGASE POR FAVOR!-Grito a lo que dio su voz.

Ambas personas giraron su rostro.

Se puso en frente de la chica con los brazos extendidos y cerrando los ojos fuertemente apretando al mandíbula.

-¿Quién es?-Pregunto la peli roja.

-Michelle Lobster.-Comento la chica.

-No. Tú no eres Michelle Lobster.-Anunció la peli roja.

Del vehículo salió un hombre mayor de cabello naranja y una pequeña barba.

-Michelle Lobster murió hace 10 años en los antiguos Juegos del hambre.-Dijo el señor seriamente.-¿Quién eres?-Pregunto.

-Imitatia ¿No?-Dijo la persona detrás de ella.

La chica abrió los ojos y se giro. No era Lucy… Ella era…

-EN OTRO LUGAR-

La Heartfilia se encontraba en una banca a lado de ella estaba el chico de antes.

-Ah!-Grito de sorpresa alertando al chico.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto preocupado.

-No me he presentado formalmente.-Le dirigió la mano.- Soy Lucy Heartfilia del 12vo.

-Ken Albert del 11vo.-Contesto sonriendo.

-Ken, muy bonito nombre.-Dijo sonriendo también.

-Te recomendaría no hacer muchas amistades. Algunas veces estas te matan.-Dijo nostálgica.

-¿No es la primera vez que participas?-Pregunto dudosa.

-No. Pero tampoco he ganado.-Anunció.

-¿Cómo?- Lo miro confusa.- ¿Es eso posible?

-Técnicas. Eso es posible.-Contesto.-De cualquier manera. ¡Llámame si necesitas ayuda!

-EN EL EDIFICIO DEL DISTRITO 11-

-¿Dónde estará?-Pregunto una chica de apariencia rara.

Una peli azul, enana, con poco desarrollo físico, de ojos cafés parecía buscar algo.

O alguien.

-¡KEN ALBERT LECHESTAIN VEN AQUÍ!-Grito a todo lo que le dio su voz.

Un muchacho alto, de apariencia gótica se aproximaba al decimo primer piso con una mirada de pocos amigos.

-¡EY!-Grito cuando se abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto.

-¿Cómo que Qué?-Pregunto enfadado.- ¡Quieres dejar de gritar por una maldita vez?! ¡Jodes con eso!-Grito.

-No necesito que insultes. ¿Sabes?-Anunció calmada.

-Solo ¡CALLATE!-Grito.

-No tengo que hacerlo solo porque uno del 4 me lo dice.-Dijo cruzando sus brazos.

-No soy "Uno del 4."-Dijo imitando su voz que torpemente logro.- Soy Gajeel Redfox. El lobo rojo como dice mi apellido.-Dijo seriamente.

-De lobo y rojo no tienes nada.-Comento con burla.

-¡hija de…!-Fue callado por un libro.

-Te había dicho de los insultos.-Cerro los ojos con simpleza.

-¡Eres una…!-Y otro libro fue lanzado.- Joder, si que duele.-Dijo tallándose el golpe.

-Ahora. Si me disculpas "Lobo rojo" me voy.-Dijo saliendo del lugar.

-¡Oh no! Tu no sales! ¡ESTA CONVERSACION NO HA ACABADO!-Grito siguiéndola.

-Aja.. aja lo que digas.-Decía tranquila caminando.

-CON MICHELLE-

-Tú eres…-

-Rufus… No… Sting Eucliffe…-El horror se hizo presente.

No podía mover ni un solo dedo. Una gota de sudor resbalo su mejilla. Sudaba frío. Tenía miedo. ¿Cómo lo pudo confundir con Lucy? ¿Era ese su mal presentimiento? Quería correr. Correr de allí.

Se giro nuevamente.

-Erza Scarlet…-Anunció Michelle, el miedo se había ido, ahora su mirada era seria. ¿Doble personalidad?- No importa el costo. Te asesinare con mis propias manos. 1ra….-Dijo severamente.

-Quiero que llegue el momento ya…-La miro con rivalidad.

-No lo esperes con tanta ansia Scarlet.-Dijo alejándose.

-Quiero ver tu verdadera cara. Michelle… No… Imitatia.-Dijo siguiendo su camino.

-¿Segura que esto estará bien?-Pregunto Sting.

-Más que bien.-Guio la chica.

-Tú sabes que pasara si pierdes. Erza.-Dijo el mentor.

-Lo sé. Gildartz… Lo se…-

-Yo me voy… Tengo otras cosas que hacer.-Y asi se fue Sting.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de ir al estadio sus ojos se iluminaron. Un brillo no antes visto se formo en ellos. Miro atentamente a la chica en la banca. Se sonrojo. Sabía que estaba mal. Era un mentor no otra cosa. Y esa chica puede que sea una de las destinadas a morir.

¿Un amor imposible? ¡Jah! Le gustan los retos.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Hiker: Repasemos.**

**1-Natsu y ¿? /Antes Chelia.**

**2-Lyon y Juvia.**

**3- ¿? ¿? (No se aclara mucho en el cap 3).**

**4- ¿? Y Gajeel.**

**5- ¿? ¿?.**

**6-¿? ¿?**

**7-¡? ¿?**

**8-¿? ¿?**

**9-¿? ¿?**

**10- ¿? ¿?**

**11- Levi y Ken.**

**12-Lucy y Michelle/Imitatia.**

**Itering: Lol! X3**

**DJ: QUE RARO!**

**Flik-DEMASIADO!**


End file.
